eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Underground
Underground is a song appearing in Eminem's Relapse album and notably one of the few songs on the album that he does not perform with an accent. Lyrics A lot of people ask me Where the fuck I've been at the last few years Shit I don't know But I do know - I'm back now. Here comes the rain and thunder now No where to run, to run to now I'll disappeared, you'll wonder how Looking for me, I'm underground x2 Dre. I'm down here under the ground Pick me up, broken tibias fibias yeah fix me up 60 sluts, all of them dying from asphyxia After they sip piss through Christopher Reeves sippy cup Dixie cups, toxins, boxes of oxipads Enough oxi-cotton to send a fucking ox to rehab Whack job in the back in a black stocking cap Jacking off to a hockey mask at a boxing match (He cant say that) Yes he can, I just did faggot, now guess again Better text message your next of kin, tell em shits about to get extra messy especially when I flex again Throw a fucking lesbian into wet cement Faggidy, faggidy, fagidy, ragidy ann and Andy, NO! ragidy, Andy and Andy NO! it cant be, it cant be Yes it can be, the fucking anti-christ back Danny and Satan in black satin panties This is amity ville, collamity god damn it insanity pills fanny pack filled with zanies Through every nook and cranny looking for trannies Milk and cookies spilled on my silk Negligee lookie Razor-ba-lades with me to make you b-leed, cases of maybelline make-up laying on the table with weed Slim shady shit sounds like a fable to me Until he jumps out of the fucking toilet when your taking a pee. Here comes the rain and thunder now No where to run, to run to now I disappeared you wonder how Looking for me, I'm underground x2 Six semen samples, 17 strands of hair Found at the back of a van after the shooting at the vanity fare Hanna Montanna prepare to elope from a can opener and a pea cut open like a cantaloupe and candy bears Glad bags, yeah glad to be back, because last year was a tragedy that landed me smack dead in rehab Fucking doctor, I didn't understand a damn that he said I planned to relapse the second I walked out of that bitch Two weeks in brightened, I ain't enlightened Biting into a fucking vicadin like I'm a viking Oh! Lighten the stricken, oh might be a fucking sign, not like I'm a psychic Evaluation fuck Jason its Friday the 19th That means is just a regular day and this is the kind of shit I think of a regular lay Fucking lesbians should have had her legs in the way Now shes pregnant and gay, missing both legs and begging to stay. Here comes the rain and thunder now No where to run, to run to now I disappeared you wonder how Looking for me, I'm underground x2 Tell the critics I'm back and coming Spit it back in abundance Hit a fag with onions and split a bag of fonions Mad at me understandable, cannibal shoot an animal out of a cannon and have him catapult at an adult! Captain of a cult, with an elite following to turn Halloween back into a trick or treat holiday Have Micheal Myers looking like a liar, swipe his power Replace his knife with flowers and a stack of fliers Hit Jason Forbes with 40's Stuck a suppository up his ass and made him tell him his story Gave Hannibal lector a fucking nectarine sat him in a fucking fruit and vegetable section and gave him a lecture Walked up elm street with a fucking wiffle bat drew fought Freddy Krueger and Edward Scissor Hands too Came out with a little scratch, ooh Looking like a got in a fucking pillow fight with a triple fat goose Insanity, can it be vanity, where is the humanity And having a twisted fantasy with an arm and leg amputy Straight jacket with a hundred eight brackets With a strap that wraps twice around my back then they latch it Cut your fucking head off and ask you where your headed off to, Get it headed off to (haha) Medic this headache's awful this anesthetic is pathetic so is this diabetic waffle And this prosthetic arm keeps crushing my hard taco Here comes the rain and thunder now No where to run, to run to now I disappeared you wonder how Looking for me, I'm underground x2 So, it wasn't a choice, it was I had to do this. And now I'm 90 days clean and uh, that's all I have to share, Thanks. Thanks for sharing Brian, is there anyone else who would like to share this evening? Yeah I got something I want to share- When you walked through the door you were queer to me So come here baby boy, just come here to me You're a cock boy, everybody wants you You're gayer than you would ever claim to I won't have to rape you So homie lay down down down lay down down down lay down down down lay down lay down. Where's everybody going? This always went over real big in gay a OK wait, I got another one I just love condoms and lots of come Category:Relapse Category:2009 Category:Song